


You're Hotter Than My Oven Will Ever Be

by thegothdetectiv



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, i just want this bitch to own a small business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothdetectiv/pseuds/thegothdetectiv
Summary: Grell is curious about the handsome new customer in the neighborhood.





	You're Hotter Than My Oven Will Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> a commission I finished about a week ago and wanted to share.  
> also, hi. I haven't been here in a while.  
> SORRY.

The day was bright with sunshine. It streamed through the shop windows, trickling across the tables and chairs in the cafe. Without the veil of florescent lights, the morning sun basked the tiered cake trays, pie pans, and glass display case in a golden glow. Hair tucked into a messy bun, Grell entered his shop. Grabbing a lock of stray hair and jamming a bobby pin in, he gazed at the cafe lovingly. Pride swelled in his chest as he began the days work.

The tinkering of the bell jostled Grell from his thoughts. Looking up from the papers he had splayed on the counter, his heart stumbled as he found a terribly good looking stranger stepping into his shop. He ought to greet his customer.  
“Hi uh….good morning er, good day!” Grell began, smoothing his hair with a wavering smile. “What can I get for you?”  
“Can I have a cappuccino and….” the man began, trailing off. Grell took the liberty to examine his features. His cheek bones sloped in a graceful arc, taking both soft angles and rigid lines into the canvas on his face. A noble nose perched atop a supple, cream lip. Framing the slender face hung sleek, black hair, neatly kept. A work of art, Grell thought to himself. “…two cranberry orange scones.”  
There was a moment of silence before Grell realized the man had given his order. “Oh, oh! Yes! Right away.” He kept sneaking glances as he went to work. “Are you new to the area? I can’t say I’ve seen you around before.” The espresso machine hissed threateningly.  
The man chuckled softly. “Yes, I actually moved here a few days ago. Still settling in.”  
“Where did you come from?”  
“London.”  
He’s worldly. Bonus points. “You certainly took a leap then, didn’t you?”  
“Well,” the customer started with a shrug, “less my own doing. I moved for work.” There is the possibility of wealth. No sooner had the thought entered his mind, that Grell spied the expensive watch that cradled the mysterious mans wrist. The man was pulling out his wallet. He was saying something again. Grell focused back to the present moment. “How much do I owe you?”  
Neatly wrapping the pastries into a paper bag, Grell set the order delicately on the counter. “Fifteen dollars. And welcome to the neighborhood, mister?”  
“Sebastian. You can call me Sebastian.”  
“Welcome, Sebastian.”

The rest of the day Grell was floating in a dream. He felt like a man possessed, the presence of Sebastian lingering within the space. He could feel those eyes upon him, Sebastian’s limitless eyes, drinking in his visage. He needed this beautiful specimen to return. A dashing customer doesn’t walk into the shop every day, after all. What Grell needed was a plan, something to lure Sebastian back perhaps. Given what little information he knew, it would pose quite a challenge. Grell could only hope this new casanova was addicted to caffeine.  
Luckily, the following day, Sebastian returned for a cappuccino and scone. Grell's face lit up at the sight of him. He kept the conversations humorous and playful, as well as informed and witty. Sebastian became a regular customer, much to Grell’s delight. It made him put just a little more effort into his appearance. It made him make sure the espresso machine was always gleaming. It made him just a little bit happier every day.  
Grell began to grow restless was Sebastian had not picked up his heavily laden hints. Playing hard to get, perhaps? It was no real secret that Sebastian was more than a catch; he was goals. Still, Grell persisted, determined to find a spark.

The weeks went by, and as fun as the chase was, Grell had grown tired of it. Sebastian was friendly enough, but…. Grell sighed over his morning coffee, leaning onto the counter. He was just friendly. There was no hint or sign that the dashing customer wanted more. Grell had two choices; continue the pursuit or let the whole thing go. He groaned miserably at the thought of giving up. The sad expression he wore distorted in the liquid he brought to his mouth. There was nothing left to do, he rationalized. He had thought of nearly everything to seduce Sebastian, and if all of that can fail, then maybe he should resign himself to defeat.  
It felt as if a great weight had been laden upon his shoulders. Grell nearly let a batch of croissants burn as his mind wandered aimlessly away. He fanned the tray with a towel before setting it aside to cool. Even a mini emergency couldn’t rise him from the melancholy he had fallen into. A rapping came from the front door. Grell looked up suspiciously. There was still another half an hour till opening. Moving slowly in a daze, he went to the front door to make whoever was there disappear. He was in no mood to see anyone today, and if he could, he’d take the entire day off to sulk. Grell mulled over the thought. Yeah, he pondered, maybe I’ll do just that. Take the day off, to myself.  
Opening the door, Grell began, “I’m sorry, but the shop will be…” He stopped, his skin already beginning to tingle. “Um…Sebastian. What a surprise! I’m sorry, but we’re going to be closed today due to….unforeseen circumstances.” God, what was he doing here? Has he come here just to torment me? Grell thought miserably.  
“Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. I suppose I will get my coffee elsewhere today.” Sebastian replied reluctantly.  
Nothing seemed to effect him! “Yes, you should be sorry. As it’s all your fault.”  
Sebastian blinked. “….excuse me?”  
Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Grell sauntered back inside. “This game of cat and mouse we’ve been playing. I’m sick of it. I’m sick and tired of it. You’re a gentleman, or at least I thought you were. Rejecting my advances yet toying with me day in and day out? You’re a cad, sir. An absolute cad.”  
“I beg your pardon but, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Then I will spell it out for you! I was flirting with you, you dastardly handsome fiend!”  
“Oh, you were?”  
Grell nodded curtly. “And now I feel like an absolute fool. I won’t be trying anything like that again, don’t worry.” He cast his gaze downward. “I would understand if you never want to set foot in here again, on the account of how I was behaving.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Now that’s a bit melodramamtic, isn’t it?”  
Grell’s nostrils flared. “Excuse me?!”  
“I like this cafe. And I like you.”  
A pause. “I’m sorry, what?”  
Peaks of blush blossomed on Sebastian’s cheeks. “This is embarrassing but, I honestly didn’t know you were flirting with me. I just figured you were….eclectic. This is the gay district, after all.”  
Grell collapsed into a chair. What on earth was going on? His heart was beating wildly in his chest. His brain was beyond frazzled with the revelation of news. Flooding with warmth, Grell strived to control his breathing. “You’re still a cad, you know,” he remarked, lifting an eyebrow in contempt.  
“C’est la vie,” Sebastian responded, a smile playing on his lips. Grell watched him closely, cautious. “You did say the shop was closed today, yes?”  
“I did.”  
“Due to unforeseen circumstances?”  
“Yes.” Grell narrowed his eyes. “What are you playing at?”  
Sebastian removed his coat. He made his way towards Grell, in the same sleek prowess of a jaguar. Lithe fingers carefully undoing the gauntlet buttons of his pressed shirt. “Would you like to make a circumstance?”


End file.
